


The Ghoul Boys Get Married

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, shyanexchange2k18, shyanwritingevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: The big day draws closer.





	The Ghoul Boys Get Married

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cellard00rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/gifts).



“The big day is almost here, how are you feeling?”

Shane’s eyes shifted to the reflection of Sara in the full length mirror he had been looking in. She had been the only one available to come with him for his last tux fitting and sat behind him on the couch. He looked himself up and down in the mirror and smiled. “Good. Nervous.”

Sara laughed. “You don’t look it. Ryan’s been a giant bundle of nerves for weeks, but you..” She trailed off and shook her head, a smile on her face.

“Well, one of us has to be calm for the wedding,” Shane joked, turning around. “How do I look?”

“Very handsome,” Sara replied, standing up and walking over to adjust the jacket a bit. “And Ryan has his tux already?”

“He got his yesterday. I just haven’t gotten a chance to get mine till today,” Shane said. “And we’re picking up my family at the airport tomorrow, so I didn’t want to wait until the last minute.”

Sara smiled, adjusting his tie and taking a step back. “Well, I think you two are going to be the most handsome grooms ever.”

“Thanks, Sara.”

“No problem,” Sara said. “Now let’s get going, we’ve got a big night planned for you boys.”

“There’s no strip clubs involved are there?”

Sara laughed loudly. “Oh no, no strippers, but plenty of alcohol and loud music. Steven should be on his way there already with Ryan.”

“Good. He’s been so stressed over this wedding, it will be nice to see him relax for a bit.”

Upon arrival, Shane found his fiance on the dance floor with several others, dancing and having fun. Shane stood by, just watching Ryan for a few minutes before walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist, pulling the man against his chest. Ryan jumped, turning around ready for a confrontation, but when he saw it was Shane he smiled. 

“You’re here!” Ryan shouted to be heard over the music. He threw his arms around Shane’s neck and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. Shane could taste the alcohol on Ryan’s lips, and he knew he must already be a few drinks in. “How’d the tux fitting go?”

“Great, it’s sitting in our closet waiting for this weekend.” Shane replied, as Ryan placed his hands on Shane’s hips making him move to the music with him. “And the cake?”

“Mom will be bringing it,” Ryan answered. “I trust she will get it to us in one piece. I feel like everyone else will try to take a bite first.” He moved in for another kiss, sighing against Shane’s lips. “Just a couple more days then I’ll finally be able to call myself Mr. Madej-Bergara, of course trying to sign things will be interesting now.”

“We’ll get used to it before you know it.”

Ryan smiled before taking Shane’s hand and leading him towards the bar. “We need to get you a drink!”

A few hours into the night, Shane had lost count of how many drinks he had downed. He wasn’t as drunk as Ryan, but he could feel himself getting there. He was currently sitting at a table with a good view of the dance floor and the gogo dancers on the stage. He registered Ryan walking past him and reached out, pulling Ryan into his lap, making Ryan let out a startled yelp then a laugh. Shane smiled at the sound, holding Ryan tighter.

He knew he was going to regret how much he had in the morning, but right now, he felt relaxed and happy. Ryan gently pushed Shane’s arms away and Shane protested momentarily before he realized Ryan was shifting around to straddle his lap.

“Hi,” Ryan said, placing his hands on Shane’s chest. 

Shane smiled. “Hello. Having fun?”

Ryan nodded and leaned in for a kiss, his hand moving down Shane’s chest and resting just above the hem of his pants. “I am, but I also think we could be having our own private party at home, or we could try to sneak into one of the stalls in the bathroom and I could-”

“Brought more drinks!”

Ryan and Shane looked up to see Steven trying to balance several drinks. Shane took his and thanked Steven before pressing a kiss to Ryan’s cheek. “We’ll have plenty of time for that on our honeymoon, Ryan.”

“Oh, I’m expecting not to leave that hotel room for at least a day,” Ryan laughed, taking a sip of his own drink.

“So is this a bad time to tell you that I booked us a room at a haunted hotel?”

Ryan’s eyes got big. “Shane! You better not have-”

Shane interrupted him with a kiss. “I’m kidding. I wouldn’t do that to you.” He gave Ryan another kiss, seeing a flash as someone took a picture of them. “I think someone wants a show.”

“Then let’s give them one,” Ryan said, setting their drinks on the table and kissing Shane hard, making one of their drinks spill between them. This only made Ryan laugh hard. “Oops...guess we’re in a bit of a sticky situation. Perhaps we should go to the bathroom to get us cleaned up.”

“Cleaned up or put in an even dirtier situation?”

“I guess you’ll just have to come with me and see.”

An image flashed through his mind of Ryan on his knees, but he pushed it away and smiled. “Well, lead the way.”

Ryan excitedly kissed him before jumping off his lap, the movement caused him to lose balance and started falling backwards. Shane reached out for him to catch him, but Eugene who had been walking back to the table was quicker, grabbing Ryan before he hit the ground. He started to giggle as he leaned against Eugene. 

“Having a little too much fun over here?” Eugene asked with a smirk.

“Tons of fun, Shane and I were just about to-”

“Go home,” Shane interrupted, standing up and taking Ryan’s hand, pulling him towards him. Ryan immediately wrapped his arms around Shane and rest his head against Shane’s shoulder. “Tonight has been fun, but I think Ryan and I have had too much to drink.”

Eugene nodded. “You two head out, I’ll tell everyone else. I’ll see you two at the wedding.”

Shane managed to get him and Ryan outside, taking in the fresh air. “I need to get us an Uber,” Shane said, leaning against the wall of the club and pulling out his phone, finding it a little hard to focus on his screen. He rubbed at his eyes and tried again, getting his app open. 

“You okay?”

Shane nodded. “Just drunk,” He replied, getting them a ride and giving Ryan a kiss. “Our ride should be here soon.”

Ryan leaned against him, taking his hand. “I love you, big guy.”

Shane smiled, giving him another kiss. “I love you too.” 

“Can we have sex when we get home?”

Shane laughed. “I think you’re going to be out before we even get home, Ry.”

“No I won’t.”

Shane just shook his head and gave Ryan’s hand a squeeze. “We’ll see.”

They were both out before they even reached their building, prompting their driver to wake them both. Shane tipped him generously before hey stumbled their way up the stairs and into their apartment. Shane got Ryan to the couch and took his shoes off before kneeling in front of Ryan, who had flopped over so he was partly lying down.

Shane smiled at him before working on getting Ryan’s shoes untied. As he got one removed, he felt Ryan’s fingers combing through his hair. Shane looked up at him. “Did you have a fun night, Ry?”

Ryan nodded. “Yeah, though my shirt is still sticky.” He pulled his hand away and tugged at his shirt, tossing it across the room once it was off. “Ah, that is so much better.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “You should get up here with me.”

“Our bed is just down the hall.”

“I know, but I don’t feel like moving anymore. I want to sleep here.”

“You’re lucky we decided to buy such a big couch,” Shane said, standing up and taking his own shirt off. 

Ryan’s eyes roamed over Shane’s bare chest and he reached out, grabbing him by the hem of his pants, gently tugging. “We only got it because you’re such a giant. Come down here.”

Shane obliged and lay overtop of Ryan, kissing him softly. Ryan kissed him back, but neither of them had the energy to take it anywhere else. Ryan sighed, wrapping his arms around Shane and holding him close. “I want to have sex, but I am far too tired.”

“I told you you would be.”

Ryan just nodded, his eyes slipping closed. He was asleep within seconds. Shane couldn’t help but to smile before shuffling down enough to rest his head against Ryan’s chest. The sound of Ryan’s heartbeat lulled him to sleep and he let himself dream of the future he was going to have with him. 

The day of the wedding arrived and Shane found Ryan pacing in the bathroom twenty minutes before they were set to walk out in front of everyone. He clicked the lock on the door to ensure them some privacy before walking over to Ryan and wrapping his arms around him. Ryan looked up at him and Shane could see the nervousness in his eyes. 

“Second thoughts?”

“About marrying you? Never. You’re my best friend.”

Shane smiled softly before saying, “Then what’s wrong?”

“After today, everything is going to change.”

“No it’s not,” Shane said. “We’re still us, the only difference will be the rings on our fingers. Don’t fret so much.” He pressed a kiss to Ryan’s forehead. “Do you want me to go out there and delay things for a second?”

Ryan shook his head. “No. I’m good. I’m good.” He took a deep breath and smiled up at Shane. “So this is it, huh? The ghoul boys are finally getting married.”

Shane returned the smile. “Yeah, we are.” He reached his hand out towards Ryan. “Ready, Ryan?”

Ryan nodded and took Shane’s hand. “I’m ready. Let’s go out there and get married.”


End file.
